Thinking of You
by ConfessionsOfATwilightFan
Summary: Based from Katy Perry's Thinking of You. Takes place during the early war. Edward has been sent to war, leaving his wife, Bella behind. Jasper and Emmett comes home with bad news, but Bella somehow, still believe he's out there. Is he? All human. One-shot


This one-shot is inspired by Katy Perry's Thinking of You. It's a great music video. Check it!  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Thinking of You.

My life was perfect. Every little bit of it was perfect. I had a roof over my head, clothes for me to wear, food for me to eat and I had the greatest of friends. Plus, I had a gorgeous husband who loved me. What more could I want? Like I said, everything was perfect…until my husband was sent for war. Edward had just turned eighteen when he received the letter saying he was needed to serve his country. He was leaving his life, his family, his friends and he was leaving me behind.

**Flashback**

I was in the kitchen, making mushroom ravioli while waiting for Edward to come home. He was a bit later than usual today. I was adding the mushrooms into the pot when I felt two strong, arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned around, seeing my own personal Adonis. His auburn hair was messier than ever, like it was run through a lot of times today and his emerald eyes, instead of being filled with joy or happiness; they were filled with sadness, anxiousness and fear?

"Hello, love." Edward smiled, kissing my temple. I smiled back.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of the time." He apologized. I smiled and nodded.

"It's alright. Can you please prepare the table? Lunch is almost done." I said.

"It smells delicious. What are we having?" He asked, placing the bowls on the table.

"Mushroom ravioli." I answered as I poured the food into a bigger bowl. Edward was sitting on the end of the table, running his hand through his hair, looking quite troubled. I placed the food on the middle of the table and took my seat. I poured the mushroom ravioli onto his and my bowl and we ate, in pure silence, awkward silence that is. I was half finished with my lunch; I looked up and saw Edward playing with his food, tossing it here and there. Something was wrong.

"Does it taste funny? Do you want me to make you something else?" I asked, Edward looked at me and shook his head, silently.

"What's wrong?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair, again. He walked over to me, crouched down onto his knees so that we were seeing eye to eye and held my hands.

"Bella...I received a letter on the day before yesterday…" He said, looking onto my eyes. "It was from the army." I stayed silent, praying that we wasn't going to say what I expected him to; tears were starting to form in my eyes. "They need me for the war, Bella." I gasped, placing my hand over my mouth, shaking my head furiously while tears were running down onto my cheeks.

"Yo-you can't go. You only turned e-eighteen last m-mo-month. Let them pick s-someone e-else. Someone o-older, you're too young. Y-you can't leave me." I stuttered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, inhaling his perfect scent. "Yo-you promised you would be th-there for me f-fo-forever."

He pulled apart and looked into my eyes. "And I'm keeping that promise. I'll be back. I'll fight for you. I promise to come home, to kiss you, to hold you in my longing arms and to start a family with you but you have to promise me that you'll wait. No matter how long it takes me or no matter if I don't come home, you'll wait for me. I promise we will be together." He said, tucking a strand of hair into the back of my ear, tears were forming in his eyes too.

"I promise. I'll wait for you, until the end of time." I said, launching myself towards him.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, my voice sounding small and groggy.

"Tomorrow." He answered.

"Tomorrow? That's so soon. It's too early. I'm not ready to give you up yet. It's too soon, Edward." I cried onto his shoulder, leaving a wet stain on his shirt.

"I can't do anything, love. I wish I could but I can't. They're orders from the army." He explained, making me cry even more. I had less than a day left with him.

We sat on the floor; Edward was rocking me back and forth, soothing me while I sat on his lap, still weeping. The sound of the grandfather clock from the living room soon echoed into the kitchen.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

We've been in that position for six hours straight. It didn't feel like six hours. It felt more like six minutes. I sighed, placed my head on Edward's chest and soon fell asleep in his arms. It will probably be the last time I…no, you have to stay positive. He said he'll come back. Edward carried me into bed and lied next to me, stroking my hair as I tried my best to stay awake for him.

"Sleep, my love." He said.

"I love you, Edward. So, so much." I mumbled. I heard him chuckle.

"I love you too, Bella. You are my life." He said, kissing me softly on the lips. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was my lullaby.

The next day I woke up, Edward was no where near me. I sat up on the body and scanned the room, he wasn't in here. I ran downstairs, hoping I wasn't too late. He wasn't in the living room. He wasn't in the bathroom. I ran to the kitchen next and saw him sitting at the end of the table, sipping on a cup of coffee. Next to him were two suitcases. He saw me and smiled.

"Morning, love." I walked towards him and cupped his face with both of my hands, leaning in for our final kiss for God knows how long. Soon, his soft, warm lips were on mine. I ran my fingers through his auburn locks while he closed the gap between us. We both pulled apart, gasping for air. His lips left a burning sensation on mine. I hugged him and inhaled his scent for the last time. Our moment was then ruined by a honk from outside.

"I have to go, love." He said as he wiped a tear with his thumb on my face.

"I love you, my Bella." He choked as a tear fell down onto his cheek.

"I love you too, Edward." He placed a delicate kiss on my lips and flashed me my favourite smile as he walked away.

Before he walked to the door, he turned back and said, "Wait for me."

Then, the door slammed shut and I just stood there, trying to let everything sink in. I clutched my chest, gasping for air, sat down on the floor and hugged my knees, crying like I've never cried before. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone. That was the only thing that revolved in my head. He. Was. Gone.

"Always." I whispered into the empty room.

**End of flashback.**

It's been three years. Three long years of waiting for him to return into my arms. When he left, I didn't feel whole anymore. There was this big hole that only he could fill. The minute he walked out that door, he took my heart with him. For three years, I've been crying myself to sleep. Praying, the first thing I see in the morning was his angelic face. For three years, I was a walking zombie. For three years, I've been soulless, lifeless. I've been dead inside. Everyone around me was careful not to say his name. They were scared that I'd break down into tears, in fact, I was scared too.

Alice and Jasper were now married, and expecting. So were Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett came back from the army a year ago. Now that the army's plan was a success, they didn't need them anymore. When they came through the door, for once, I was full of life again but then, they closed the door. I was confused. Where was Edward?

**Flashback**

"Where's Edward?" I asked them as I looked out the window, waiting for the love of my life to return. They kept silent. "Where's Edward?" I asked them again. Jasper shook his head, avoiding eye contact with me and Emmett stared onto the floor. I looked at both of them, Rose and Alice. They all had a sad and pitied expression on their faces.

"Jasper, where is Edward?" I asked as I made my way towards him.

He looked at me in the eyes and said, "We got separated during the mission. After the plan, he never checked into the camp." I gulped. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I looked at Emmett and saw tears form in his eyes.

I fell onto the floor, trying hard to breathe, my eyes burning with endless tears. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, hoping it was Edward and what Jasper said was a complete lie, only to find Emmett. He sat on the chair and placed me onto his lap, silently rocking me.

After what felt like years of crying, I could finally face them. They all gave me their apologies; I just shook my head in reply, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape. Somehow, after all those days of crying, I managed to convince myself, deep down in my heart, I still believe Edward was alive. He was out there, somewhere. I knew he was.

**End of flashback.**

Over those three years, I kept my promise with Edward; to wait for him. Other men were either trying to flirt or start a conversation with me; I didn't even give them a second look. I didn't want Edward to think I didn't want him anymore or to think I moved on when he comes back. Everyone I knew told me to move on and to forget him. They said it was impossible for someone to walk back from the dead. They don't know what it feels like to hear them say over and over again that their other half was dead; they have no right to say so. They have no idea how wrong they were. Anthony was alive. I know it.

I sighed and slumped back into my rocking chair as I moved it back and forth. The room was filled with fading sunshine from outside. The sun was finally below the horizon, the only place where the sky touches the earth. It was already twilight; you could see the stars appearing and shine in the night sky.

I stood up and walked towards my bedroom, fetching myself a towel. I headed to the bathroom, discarded my clothes and turned on the hot water. The knotted muscles in my body, untangled as the hot water poured. After the long, warm shower, I traded my wet towel for Edward's warm, over-sized shirt that went up to my knees. I glanced at the clock, it was eight o'clock_. I guess I took the shower a little bit longer than I expected._ I thought. I yawned, climbed onto bed and fell into a sleep filled with nightmares.

The next morning, the sun was already up on the sky, shining brightly. I could tell today was going to be one fine day. I took a short shower and walked towards the kitchen, hoping a cup of coffee could keep me awake for a while. After adding two teaspoons of coffee, I poured boiling water onto the mug and stirred it with my teaspoon. I walked towards the dinner table, my coffee in hand when the front door flew open.

"Bella?" A very familiar, velvet voice said. I dropped my mug onto the floor, shattering every piece.

"Edward?" I gasped. He turned towards the kitchen and smiled my crooked smile. I couldn't help but realize how pale he looked yet he still looked gorgeous, same bronze hair, same emerald eyes. My same favourite crooked smile. "Edward!" I cried as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He hugged me tightly, and kissed my forehead as I placed my head on his chest, inhaling his forgotten scent.

The love of my life, my other half, my reason for existence was finally in my arms.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. This is my first fan fiction, so yeah.


End file.
